In Malibu
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: This is my first story. Sam, Danny and Ricky go to Malibu for spring break, but that's all I'm saying.
1. Malibu

-1My first fan fiction, so be nice. It's kind of a That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana crossover with Danny Phantom. Here goes.

It was spring break in Casper High, Sam was getting ready to go to California for spring break cause Kathryn had a concert in Malibu. On the other hand Kathryn was nervous. Sam said that she wasn't ever nervous, but now she is. Lily (Sam) was getting ready, as she put on her blue wig with pig tails, but she decided to go as herself. So she had on a head band that was green, her hair was straight, she had on a green long sleeve shirt, green army pants and green sneakers. Kathryn had on a blue jacket, black pants, her hair was straight too, and she had on pink sneakers. "Ok, so we better hurry or we'll miss the plane." Sam said. "Right." Kathryn (Lilac) said. Kathryn drove to the air port with her mom and dad and Sam. They get on the plane and fly to California, when they get there, they check in a hotel (Suite 391 on the 25 floor) "Wow, this is a really nice suite." Said Sam. "Yup." Kathryn said. "Ok kids, let's unpack." Said Mrs. Manson. Sam puts her luggage on the bed and try's to open it. "Come on!" Sam yelled. She gets up on her bed and she lands on the luggage and falls. "Oww." Said Sam.

Back in Amity Park. "Dude, we're going to California." Danny's friend Ricky said. "Yeah." Danny said. "We better leave kids, don't wanna be late." Maddie said. Jack drives the Fenton RV to the airport, were they go on the plane and then arive at California and check in a hotel, it's for spring break. Danny's wearing a red sweat shirt and blue shorts and blue sneakers, Ricky is wearing a blue jacket and blue pants and red sneakers. "Aw cool, This is gonna be great!" Exclaimed Ricky. "So….Danny was cut off by yelling. "What is that yelling?" Danny asked. "Let's go find out." Said Ricky. Suite 391 was it. They knocked. "Come in!" A girl said. "Let's go in." Danny said. "OWWWW!" Sam yelled. "What are you doing here?" Danny and Ricky asked. "Ok, I'm trying to open my luggage, I came here cause lilac has a concert in Malibu." Sam awnsered. You? "We're here for spring break." Said Ricky. Sam once again jumped on her luggage. "Oh, can you guys sit on my luggage?" Sam asked. "Yeah." They both said. They sat on her luggage. "Hmmm……not working." Sam said. "Here, hold these phone books." Sam said. They held the phone books. "Darn it!" Sam said. "Sweetie, are you finished?" Pam said (Mrs. Manson) "Not quite." Sam said. Danny and Ricky got off her luggage and then Sam jumped on it. "There!" Sam said. "Perfect!" "Wow, it took you that long?" Danny asked. "Yes" Sam awnsered. "Ok, now I need to set up and make the website for Kathryn." "Huh?" Danny and Ricky asked. "I'm making a Kathryn Kel website." Sam said. "Oh." Danny and Ricky said. "Ok, better get started, oh and I forgot about the advice coloum, can you guys do that? Please." Sam asked/said. "Yeah, I guess." Danny said. And Sam started on the website and Danny and Ricky were on the advice coloum. "Dear Kathryn, your so cool, I loved that hat you were wearing, were can I get one? From Kelly in Amity Park." Read Ricky "Dear Lily, get your bra off the shower? Nick in Malibu (Sam's cousion) Danny read confused. "I mean it." Said Nick, dropping the bra. "Great! He touched it! Now I'm gonna have to throw it away!" Exclaimed Sam. "Right." Danny said disgusted. Sam throwed the bra in the trash can. "Hmm..Dear Kathryn, there's this boy in a hotel I saw and I think I'm in love. What should I do? Love Lila in Malibu" Danny read. "Dear Lily, I really miss you, and so does Paulina. (Sam and her are friends now, don't blame me!) Love Linda in Amity Park" (Sam's best friend since she was born) Read Danny. "Umm…guys, a little help with opening my luggage, again?' Sam asked. "Sure." they said. They pulled the luggage, unfortunately Ricky hit one wall, Danny and Sam got hit with the other. "Oww. That really hurt. Said Sam. Then noticed when she got up she was to inches away from Danny's face. They both blushed bright red. And they jumped back, causing them to fall. "Will this ever end!" Sam yelled. "I don't think it will." Danny said.

Here it is! Review Please!


	2. Not Much to do

Linda's POV.

Linda woke up and saw that sun rise out her window, she brushed her teeth and got ready fro school, but she forgot it was spring break. "Oh, right, spring break." I said. "I feel so tired." "Linda, wake up!" Called her mother from downstairs. "Ok, mom." I said. 'I'm awake." "Maybe I'll just call Sam." I said. She dialed Sam's number. "Hello?" Sam said tired. "Hey Sam." I said. "It's 5:00 a.m. here, Linda, it must be 7:00 a.m. where you are. Did you forget that it's spring break, and that I'm in Malibu." Sam said, now half awake. "Umm…yes I did." I said. "Well, I was getting up anyway." She said. "Oh, ok." I said. "Call you back?" "Yes." She said. I hung up and went downstairs. Maybe I'll go to Paulina's house. I thought. I hope she's awake. So with that I went to Paulina's house. She knocked on her door and saw her father at it, I stammered "I…uh…It…I was…um." I stammered. "Why are you here?" asked Paulina's father, clenching his fist. "I-I-I'm here to see P-P-P-Paulina." I said, scared. "Papa, she's just here to see me, it's nothing, really." Paulina said. "I'm glad this conversation is over, it was fun while it lasted." I said, still a little scared. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." "Good." He said. So Paulina and I went to the mall to hangout. "You know, this is how the world is, I just can't stand the horror." I said. "Are you ok?" Paulina asked. "Me?" I asked. "I'm fine." "Right, well, wanna go to the lobby, the main part of the mall?" Paulina asked. "Yes." I said. "I'll call Sam." Meanwhile, in Malibu, "Close luggage!" Sam yelled. "come on!" Sam pleaded. "I don't even think I'll use any clothes in here." She jumped on her luggage and fell to the ground, again. Sam sighed. "This is going to be harder then I thought." She said. She heard a a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" She called. She opened the door. "My suite is getting infected by ghost mites." Danny said confused. "Mine too." Ricky said. 'What the?" She asked confused. "What are ghost mites?" (A/N just so you know, it's 10:00 a.m.) "Well, I don't know what they are." Danny said. "Ok. That's just freaky. Sam said. "Are there even such things called ghost mites?" "Yes." Ricky said. "Right." She said. "Well, I need help, First, I'm supposed to print out Lilac's scheudule, then finish Kathryn's website, make another scheudule and then she has a concert, and I have to help set up, so I need help. "We'll help." Danny said. "We will?" Ricky asked. "I think I'll watch the humor in this." "Fine, then I'll help." He said. "Thank you!" Sam said. Sam hugged Danny making him blush. "Ok, first can you print the scheudule?" Sam asked. "Um…yes." Danny said uncerten. "Where is the scheudule?" Danny asked. "This was gonna take longer then I thought." Sam said


	3. A Kiss and Weridness

-1Danny finally found the schedule, and worked on it, as how it was supposed to be. Sam was finishing the website and trying to find the other scheudule she had saved. "Found it!" Sam yelled. "Found what?" Asked Danny. "The scheudule!" Sam cried. "Ok, well, I'm finished with the other scheudule now. Danny said. "The website is perfect." Sam said. "It has almost everything about Kathryn, the only thing it doesn't have is that she's really Lilac. And if people knew that, it would be really bad." Sam said. "It would." Danny and Ricky said. "Anyway, thanks for helping Danny." Sam said. "No problem." Danny said muffled by Sam's kiss on the lips, it lasted for 5 seconds, and Danny was blushing tomato red. (A/N Wow very noticeable.) After that, she pulled away. By then, Danny's whole face was turning back to his normal shade. And Sam was blushing very bright red. And Ricky laughing himself to death. Sam and Danny gave him a death glare, wich made him stop laughing. "I'll go print out the scheudule." Ricky said, a little scared.

Back in Amity Park.

"So wanna go to my house?" Asked Linda. "Sure, yeah." said Paulina. Linda's cell phone rang. " Um…hello?" Asked Linda. "Oh, hey Linda." Sam said. "Sam!" Cried Linda. "I've missed you so much!" "Me too." She said. "So, me and Paulina are at the mall, about to go to my house." Linda said. "So when's the concert in Malibu?" "Soon, it'll be soon." Sam said. "I can't wait!" Linda said. "Me too." Sam said. "Got to go, bye." "Later." Linda said.

Backstage

"Hi Kathryn." Said Lily (Sam) "Hey, I can't wait till the concert starts." Kathryn said (Lilac) "So, this is your first concert in Malibu?" Lily asked. "Yup." Kathryn said. "Good luck." She said. "Thanks." Kathryn said.

Live concert

"Hi, I'm Kathryn Kel, new to Malibu." Kathryn said. The crowd cheered. So then on, Kathryn sang her song, and then she sang her new song, and it went great.

In Suite 391.

Sam was writing in her Dairy about the concert and other stuff. "Well, pretty, it's late enough." Sam said to her talking cat, that she named pretty. "Yes it is. Pretty said. 'better go to sleep." So Sam and Pretty went to sleep. As they slept, something or someone was in the room, it was Ember! Sam heard the noise and when Ember realized that Sam was waking up, she phased out of the room. "Huh?" Asked a very tired Sam. "What happened?" "Wake up!" Yelled Pretty. Causing Sam to fall off her bed. "What!" She asked. "It's time to wake." She said. Alright, Alright." Said Sam. "I'll wake up." So Sam woke up and got dressed, so did her cat. "Um…why are you wearing clothes?" Asked Sam. "What?" Asked Pretty. 'Can't a cat wear clothes?" "I guess they can, but I've never actually seen a cat wear clothes." Sam said. "Well, I wear clothes some times." Pretty said "You do?" She asked. "Yes I do." Pretty said. 'Ok." Sam said as she walked out the room.


	4. Pretty and Sweet

-1At Linda's house

"So, Paulina, what do you want to do" Asked Linda. "Hmm…maybe we can call Sam now?" suggested Paulina. "Yeah." Linda said. They called Sam. Sam was in the lobby.

Her cell phone rang. "Um…hello? Sam awnsered. "Hey Sam, this is Paulina." Paulina said. "Oh, hold on." Sam said. "Um…excuse me." The girl said. 'Uh…do you know this boy named Danny Fenton? My names Lila." "Yes, and hi, I'm Sam. She said. "So, in this advice coloum, I said I was in love with this boy named Danny." Lila said. "So you in love with my friend?" Sam asked. "Um…I guess." Lila said. "As freaky as this can get, ok. She said. "Oh, look Danny's over there!" "Yes." Lila said. "Want me to call him? Sam said. "You could ask him to be your boyfriend." "Ok, you kind of look like Lily." She said. "Me, look like her?" Sam said. "I don't." 'Ok, well, um wish me luck." Lila said. "Yeah." Sam said. So with that, Lila asked Danny to be her boyfriend. "Um…hi." She said. "Uh…hi." Danny said. "So uh…I was wondering…if you wanted….to be m-m-my boyfriend?" Lila. "Um…one minute please." Danny said. Danny walked over to Sam. "Oh…uh…hi…Danny." She said. "Ok, did you give her advice for that?' Danny asked. "Um….well…uh maybe." Sam said. "Why!" Danny asked. "Look, she's waiting, and this would be your first girlfriend. Sam said. "I guess, ok." Danny said. So Danny walked over to Lila. "Yeah, I will." Danny awnsered. "Ok, so um…one minute." Lila said. She walked over to Sam. "I need help." She said. "Um…ask Lily on the advice coloum." Sam said. "Ok." Lila said.

In Suite 391

"Dear Lily, I was wondering, if you could give me some advice. Like I do have a boyfriend, but I don't what to do, there's this other boy." Sam read. Danny, Ricky and Nick were cleaning Pretty. Pretty jumped out of the tub. And ran all a round the suite. "Ack!" Sam yelled. "Why do you have soap all over!" "I don't wanna take a bath!" Pretty screamed. Sam sighed. "Pretty, you're a talking a bath right now!" Sam yelled. "Get back in the tub!" "Why'd you run out." Nick asked. "I'm not going to take a bath." Pretty said. "Then let us just wash you off!" Danny yelled. "I'm not getting washed either!" She yelled. Sam caught Pretty. "Just get back." She said. "Look, advice coloum." Pretty said. "From Lila!" "Don't read it1" Sam yelled. "It's uh…you need to go back in the tub." "What it is?" Asked Danny. "Uh….nothing." Sam said. "It's um…just an advice coloum." So Pretty went back in the tub, and Danny, Ricky and Nick were cleaning her. Sam was reading and thinking of some advice for Lila. 'She likes another boy.' Thought Sam. 'I don't know what advice to give to her, it's to hard.' Sam was going to bed thinking of what she could give fro advice, and then she fell a sleep. In the morning, when she waked up. Pretty was trying on some clothes. Sam yawned. "I shouldn't even ask." Sam said. "Does this look nice on me?" Asked Pretty. "Yes." She said. Sam went to her room and went on her laptop, and went back to the advice coloum, and she didn't get to finish the website, she worked on that too. After that she went to the check up on Pretty, and Pretty was now losing it. She was really losing it. She had eaten some sugar, ok, a lot of sugar, and know she's hyper, really hyper. "Hi Sam. Said Pretty" Pretty said. "Ok, you've eaten a lot of sugar, haven't you?" Sam asked. "Yes yes yes!" Yelled Pretty. "Well, let's talk." Sam said. "Ok!" Said Pretty.


	5. Feelings

-1Sam was going to talk to Pretty now. "So, I…well…kind of….um…I think I still have feelings for Danny." Said Sam. "Well, then you should tell him." Pretty said. "But you already know that if I tell him, are friendship will ruined." Whined Sam. "You have to some time." Pretty said. "If you don't, you'll lose your chance." After that, Pretty vanished. "I will tell him, at the right moment. Sam said to herself. Then she heard her cell phone ring. She was out of the room before she could awnser it. Danny's date was over, but he wasn't happy during the date, after the date, not even before the date. As Danny walked by the hallway, he bumped into Sam. "Uh…sorry." Danny said. Sam just sighed and ran off. 'So, see you tomorrow, maybe." Danny said. Danny was just confused to what had just happened. Danny decided to call Tucker. "Hey Danny." Tucker said. "Um…Tuck, I need to talk to you." Danny said. "Shoot." He said. "Well, I think, I still have feelings for Sam." Danny said. "Um…well…you do." Tucker stammered. "Well, you should break up with Lila and tell Sam." "Are you crazy!" Danny practically yelled. "What if it ruins our friendship? What if she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her?" "Well, I'm sure she does feel the same way." Tucker said. "What!" Danny asked in shock. He was speechless. "Yup it's true, sam still has feelings for, she thought she didn't but she does." Tucker said. "Well, what am I going to do?" Asked Danny. "Well, what do you think of Sam?" Tucker said. "Well, she's smart, funny, cool, cute, and other things." Danny awnsered. "There you go!" Tucker said. "What I meant to say is, just tell her at the right moment." "Ok, I will." Danny said and then hung up. 'But now I think she just hates me.' Danny thought. 'What am I going to do?' 'I wish I could find a way to break up with Lila.' He thought. He went to Lila's house to break up with her.


	6. Phone Call

-1Danny had already broken up with Lila. He was going to Sam's suite, but he found something very unusual. The door was open and there it was, the most unusual thing anyone would ever see. Sam's actually being a normal cat. "AHHHHHHH!" Screamed someone, it was Sam. Danny heard it come out of Sam's room. He knocked on the door. She didn't awnser. Danny was getting worried. 'Why isn't she awnsering?' He asked himself. He knocked again. Sam opened the door to be very confused, that to why was Danny here? "Um, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Uh, well...I…um…" Danny stammered. "Yeah, why did you come, if you can't say anything, maybe you should leave." Sam said. "Uh, your right, I'll leave, but one thing." Danny said. "What?" Sam asked. "Why is your cat being so normal?" "I have completely no idea." She said. "Riiight." He said and then left. So Danny went back to his suite, and unexpectedly, Tucker called. "Um, hello?" Danny asked. "Hey Danny." Tucker said. "I just wanted to know if you told Sam you like like her. I'm already jumping up and down on my bed!" "Tucker, calm down, and I didn't tell her yet." Danny said kind of confused to what Tuck was doing. "Hey guys." Said a girl. "Who's this?" Danny and Tucker asked. "Linda." Linda said. "Sam called me yesterday and, oh! Danny uh….you're here, ya know, talking on the phone." "Yeah, so? Danny asked. "Um….I need to tell only Tucker this." Linda said. "She does, um, can you hang up for a minute, we'll call you back." He said. 'Um, ok." Danny said and then hanged up. 'What's up with them?' Danny thought. "Ok, so, that was close." Linda said. "So as I was saying, Sam called me yesterday and told me she still has feelings for Danny." "Really?" Asked Tucker. "Cause Danny told me he still had feelings for Sam. And that I almost blowed there friendship!" "You did?" Linda asked. "Well, at least I covered for that, before he figured it out." Tucker said. Danny called back Linda and Tucker. "Hey guys." Danny said. "Hey Danny." They both said. "So, what were you two talking about." Danny asked curiosly. "Oh, nothing." Linda said. "Anyway , I hear that there's going be a ball at the hotel." Tucker said. "There is?" Danny asked. "Yeah, and you should ask Sam to go with you." He said. "How am I going to do that?" Asked Danny. "Oh, don't worry, we'll figure out a way." Linda said. "But when YOU do anything, it usually gets all messed up." Danny said. "Not this time." She said. "Why do I even bother to ask?" Asked Danny.


	7. Best Day! Almost

-1Amity Park

"We're going to Malibu!" Linda screamed. "My plans going to work!" "Sweetie, let's hurry. Said her Mom. So they drove to the airport and went on the plane that went to Malibu. Tucker was with them too. "I can't believe it!" Linda screamed. "It's a really weird coincidence." Said Tucker. They said as they got on the plane. Linda and Tucker arrived at Malibu. They checked in the same hotel and went to surprise Danny and Sam and Ricky. They saw them in the lobby talking about some video game, and you can tell, Sam's getting annoyed. "What's up guys." Linda and Tucker both said. "Hi guys!" Danny, Sam and Ricky said. "Why are you here?" Sam asked. "It's for spring break!" Yelled Linda, causing people to stare at her. "What?" She asked. "Can't a girl yell spring break? What is wrong with that?" Then everyone went back to what they were doing. "Well, anyway we got to go, bye!" Linda said. "Bye!" Said Sam. And then Tucker and Linda left.

Danny, Linda and Tucker were spying on Sam. "Like I said!" Danny whispered. "Why do I even bother to ask." Linda giggled, Tucker silently laughed. "So, have a better plan?" Linda asked. "Not really." Danny said. So, Sam was walking in the lobby and she bumped into this cute guy. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Said the boy. "Um…it's ok." Sam said. "Hi, my name is Mike." Mike said. "I'm Sam." She said. Mike had on a gray sweat shirt, blond hair that covered one eye, green eyes, blue saggy pants and orange sneakers. Sam was staring at him all dreamy. "Um, are you ok?" He asked. "Huh?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I am." "Hmmm….I wonder what's going to happen?" Linda asked. "Danny?" "Danny?" Asked Tucker. Tucker sighed. "He must have left." "So much fun, yet, jealous and maybe mad." Linda said. "We better go find him." Said Tucker.

Danny's POV

Danny came to his room and slammed the door shut. "I can't believe it!" "Spying would make it completely bad!" "Ugh!" "Better calm down." Danny said. 'But I can't, I was actually going to ask Sam to go to the ball as a date date, so much for that.' Danny thought. 'What if that guy asks Sam to the ball?' Danny asked himself. 'Then I would never have a chance, I would've waited to long, and lose my chance with Sam.' Danny sighed, he didn't know what to do.

End of Danny's POV

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Mike asked. "Um." Sam said. She blushed. "Sure." "So, pick you up at 7 tomorrow ?" He asked. "Yeah." Said Sam. "Well, I have to go, bye." Mike said. "Bye." Said Sam.

Friday, Date time, Danny was spying on them.

"Um, so, uh." Sam said. She couldn't think of a conversation. Danny was spying. 'I hope that creep doesn't kiss her, or I would just scream, well, not really, but inside I would and I would be really steamed.' Danny thought. 'Sam looked really pretty tonight.' Danny shook his head. She was wearing a black dress, she had shorts underneath the dress, Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a head band, she had on really sparkly shoes. She didn't wear any make up, but Danny still thought she looked really pretty. So as on and on, the date ended and Mike kissed Sam on the lips, Danny was now really shocked at what had just happened. He went home and went up to his room and just covered his head with his pillow. 'I'm sure now that I lost my chance, but I'm still going to ask her.' Danny thought, and with that, he fell asleep. So in the afternoon, when he saw Sam in the lobby, he decided to ask her to the ball. It's better late then never. Danny caught a hold of Sam's arm, she turned around. "Um, Sam?" Asked Danny. 'This is my only chance.' Danny thought. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me as a date date?" Danny was so nervous, he didn't want to get rejected by her. Sam just stood there, silent, she stood there frozen, she had no idea what he just said. Danny let go of Sam's arm. "Uh, Sam?" Asked Danny. "Um, well, uh, I, um, yes." Sam stammered, but managed to say yes. And now Danny was frozen, he thought she would reject him, but she didn't, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world. Since Danny and Sam were frozen. Linda came in the lobby and saw, she came down to them. "HI!" Linda screamed. Everyone stared at her and Sam and Danny yelled in pain. "Um, I was just hyper." Linda said. "That really hurt!" Yelled Danny and Sam. "Sorry, just trying to get you two to move." She said. "I need to talk to Danny." So she took Danny in her suite, to her room. "So, did you ask Sam yet?" She asked curiously. "Yup." Danny said. "Yes!" She said.


	8. Ball Night

-1It was an hour before the ball, Sam was really nervous, and a little freaked. "Ok, I can't take it anymore!" Sam screamed. "What is up with the clothes? They didn't make a cat fashion magazine, did they?" "No they didn't." Pretty said."Then, what's up with this clothes thingy." Sam said. "I just thought it would be nice for a change." Pretty said. "I hope it is." She said. "So, nervous?" Pretty asked. "Yeah." Sam said. "Don't worry." She said. "It'll be fine." "Easy for you to say." Sam said. Sam sighed. 'Oh, well, better get ready." Sam said. So Sam went in her closet and picked out a really dark blue and with black, leg length dress. She wore a black necklace. She kept her hair straight and put on a dark blue head band. She wore black shoes with blue sparkling dimonds. She didn't have any make up on at all. "See ya." Sam said. "Later." Pretty said. So Sam went to the lobby to wait for Danny by the check out or check in desk. Back at Danny's suite. "I'm nervous Tuck." Danny said. "Don't be." He said. "Well, ya better go." "Yeah, bye." Danny said. "See ya." Tucker said. So went down to the lobby and saw Sam at the check out or in desk. He walked over to her and gave a her a nervous smile. "Um, hi." Danny said nervous. "Hi." Sam also said nervous. "Care to dance?" Danny asked. "Sure." Sam said. And they danced the night along, well, not really, but you get the point, then they sat on the couch. "I had fun tonight." Sam said. "Yeah, me too." Danny said. Then they leaned closer and closer and closer and then they kissed. It lasted for 20 seconds, then the broke a part. They just sat the smiling at each other, then they gently fell asleep.


	9. Wake Up Call

-1It was morning and Linda woke up and went to the lobby to find Danny and Sam sleeping tighter. "Hmmm….Danny and Sam sleeping to tighter, how ironic." Linda said. "Wait a minute! Danny and Sam sleeping tighter!" "Wake up!" she screamed. "AHHHH!" Sam screamed and fell on the floor. "Ow my aching head." Danny also screamed and fell on the floor, hard. "What did you do that for?" He asked. "I think I know, I'll be in my suite, this wake up call was very annoying, but why wouldn't it be." Sam said and then left. "Sorry and bye." Linda said and also left. Danny decided to go too.

In Suite 391

Sam changed out of her dress and into her clothes, that were a green long sleeve shirt, green army capries and green sneakers. "When she was done she went to check up on Pretty. She decided to scare her. She sneaked up and said. "HELLO!" Sam screamed. "OUCH!" Yelled Pretty rubbing her ear. "Can you scream any louder?" "You want me to?" Sam asked. "No." She said. "So, we're going back to Amity Park, wake up. And get ready." Sam said. So everyone who stayed in the hotel went back to Amity Park. Every got to the airport and got on the plane. "We're going back to Amity Park and please don't throw up on me Linda." "I'll try." She said. "But on second thought, I think I'm gonna puke." Sam said. "Excuse me while I go to the restroom." and Sam unbuckled and went to the restroom. "Hmm…I thought it would only happen once, some times Sam throws up after she tells me not to, cause once I acceidently threw up on her." Linda said. "Right." Said Danny from behind. Sam came back looking dizzy. "Linda, can you stop moving, it's making me quizzy." Sam said. "I'm not moving." She said. "Oh." Sam said. She buckled up again on her seat. "Maybe you should sleep for a while, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Linda suggested. "Ok." Sam said. So she went to sleep, both of the girls went to sleep. And after a few hours, they arrived back to Amity Park. Linda woke up and she also woke up Sam, who was sleeping on her shoulder. "Hey we're here, um, Sam, can you get off my shoulder, your making it sleepy." Linda said. "Oh, sorry." Sam said. So everyone got out of the plane and went back to Amity Park.

**There's still more to the story, one more chapter! This is Lily, bye!**


	10. Malibu Was Fun, But it's good to be Home

-1It was a normal day in Amity Park, Sam and Linda were walking home from school, there spring break was very amusing, they it was one day after they had came from Malibu to Amity Park. "man, I feel so tired. " Said Sam. "Tell me about it." Said Linda. "But Malibu was really fun." She said. "Yeah it was." Agreed Linda. "So, wanna come to my house?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sure." Linda said. So they both went to Sam's house and talked about how much fun it was in Malibu and what they did. Then they noticed Pretty sleeping. "So, she's still sleeping?" Asked Linda. "Yeah." Said Sam. "So anyway I gotta go." Linda said. "See ya." "Later." Sam said. Sam decided to wake up Pretty, but then she wanted to take a little nap. So she did and Pretty climbed on top of the bed with her.

**That's the end of the story, I will be writing more stories, but they may take a while to finish, sorry it's short, but I had to finish it. See ya!**


End file.
